Mi diente de león
by Coraline T
Summary: AU. Katniss Everdeen perdió a su hermana, y con ello todo lo que tenía. Un sueño le recuerda que está viva, y decide irse a vivir al Capitolio, intentar recuperar su vida. Allí se encuentra con un vecino inesperado, que la ayudará a recuperar la esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia, de nuevo :)

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Katniss's POV: **

Abro los ojos e inmediatamente los vuelvo a cerrar, cegada por la luz del sol. A los cinco minutos decido que es tiempo de comenzar de nuevo, y lentamente me incorporo. Lamento haberlo hecho, porque instantáneamente siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho y se me empieza a nublar la vista. Cierro los ojos de nuevo y me abruman los recuerdos.

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 18 años, vivo en una ciudad conocida como Distrito 12. Mi padre era un minero, murió en un accidente cuando yo tenía 10 años. Mi madre es enfermera y prácticamente una muerta viviente, Prim…

Al recordar su nombre es como si activara una bomba. Inmediatamente empiezo a sollozar, intentando en vano calmar los sonidos que salen de mi boca con mis manos. Así ha sido desde hace dos meses, cuando mi pequeña hermana, de tan solo 13 años, se vio involucrada en un accidente automovilístico por culpa de un conductor ebrio.

Cada día despierto e intento desenredar el caos en que se ha convertido mi existencia, pero por alguna razón no lo logro. Paso horas acostada, hasta que puedo asimilar que será otro día vacío, sin sentido. Como lo han sido todos hasta ahora. Me mentalizo que no debo llorar, que debo ser fuerte, porque sino minaré la poca cordura que me queda.

Todos los días bajo las escaleras y encuentro todo tal cual lo dejé en la noche, salvo por una nota donde mi madre me avisa que trabajará hasta tarde. Así ha sido también cuando murió mi padre; mi madre se convirtió en una zombie adicta al trabajo, dejándonos solas la mayor parte del tiempo, y ahora vuelve a repetir el mismo patrón, dejándome a mí lidiar con la casa y con los recuerdos.

Hoy cuando me decido a comenzar el día me encuentro con algo diferente. Sorprendentemente mi madre está sentada en la mesa de la cocina, sosteniendo entre sus manos una taza. Su mirada está fija en la chimenea, donde no hay nada, salvo cenizas. Me quedo parada, esperando que haga o diga algo, pero ella no parece notar mi presencia. De hecho no parece notar nada, porque está inmóvil, vacía. Igual que antes.

_— Madre. –_ Mi voz la sobresalta y me mira con los ojos desorbitados.

Observo sus ojos rojos, y los círculos morados alrededor de ellos. Cuando mi padre murió y ella se encerró en su mundo llegué a odiarla, porque el poco tiempo que pasaba en casa lo hacía igual que ahora, sentada, mirando un punto fijo, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie realmente. Prim le hablaba, le contaba cómo había sido su día, le regalaba dibujos, le decía que la extrañaba, pero ella no reaccionaba. Yo la odiaba por habernos abandonado, cuando más la necesitábamos.

En este momento ella está haciendo lo mismo, sólo que ya no me afecta. En cierto modo yo actúo igual, porque evito hablar con la gente, y aún más sobre Prim. Siempre imagino que en breve atravesará el umbral de la casa y me pedirá con su dulce voz que le cuente un cuento. Prim necesitaba a mamá, pero yo la necesito mucho más a ella. Me ahogo en mi dolor sola.

Desayunamos, en realidad yo desayuno, en silencio y luego comienzo a preparar una mochila para ir al bosque. Cuando era pequeña solía ir todos los días con mi padre, y ahora es mi lugar seguro, el único lugar de este distrito que permanece sin alteraciones, como siempre debió ser. El resto ahora es como una especie de urbe, aunque no tan grande como el Capitolio, la ciudad de ensueño. Antes decía que cuando grande quería ir allí, porque allí está la única universidad, pero ahora no me interesa. Ya nada me interesa realmente.

Ya es mediodía cuando me siento bajo la sombra de un árbol y me permito respirar aliviada por primera vez en el día. El bosque es mi único lugar seguro y sin recuerdos de mi hermana, porque a ella no le gustaba venir aquí. Es el único lugar donde puedo liberarme, y donde realmente no siento ganas de llorar.

_— Catnip. –_ A mi lado aparece Gale, mi mejor amigo. Es tan silencioso que nunca lo escucho venir hasta que se encuentra al lado mío.

A modo de saludo asiento con la cabeza, y me aparto para que se siente a mi lado. Últimamente no estuve muy comunicativa con él; desde hace dos meses que no lo estoy. Gale suspira y se pone a comer una manzana; ha aprendido a no molestarme, o al menos eso creía yo, hasta que abre su boca.

_— Catnip, tienes que dejarla ir. Ya es suficiente. –_ Me toma por los hombros y me obliga a mirarlo. _– Tú tenías sueños, ideales. ¿Recuerdas?_

Dirijo mi mirada al suelo y no contesto. En el fondo él tiene razón, los tenía. ¿Pero qué sabe él? Él no tiene idea de cuán grande es mi pérdida, de cómo en todos mis sueños estaba Prim. Quería estudiar por ella, para poder darle una mejor vida, para que fuera feliz. Nunca tuve sueños propios, en todos estaba ella.

_— Katniss. –_ La voz de Gale me trae de vuelta. _– Puedes ir al Capitolio todavía. Estudia algo, haz que ella se sienta orgullosa…_

Me levanto y salgo corriendo rumbo a mi casa. Paso por el distrito lo más rápido que puedo, evitando tener contacto con nadie. Cuando estoy a poco de mi casa empiezo a llorar, pero sigo corriendo. Entonces choco con algo y caigo al suelo. Desde el piso veo una enorme caja de cartón, y luego como asoma el rostro de un chico con rizos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo. Me mira preocupado.

_— ¿Estás bien?_

No respondo. Me levanto como puedo y continúo el camino hasta mi casa. Apenas he dado unos pocos pasos cuando todo se pone negro y vuelvo a caer.

* * *

Abro los ojos y estoy en mi cama, con Prim mirándome preocupada. Le sonrío tiernamente, algo inusual en mí, y le aseguro que todo está bien, que no tiene nada de que preocuparse, que solo me caí. La puerta se abre y entra mi papá, que también luce preocupado. Una y otra vez me excuso e insisto en que estoy bien.

_— ¿Qué sucede? –_ Les pregunto al ver que no cambian sus caras. Prim se acerca a mí y veo que en sus manos sostiene un diente de león, que me pone en el cabello. Mi padre me acaricia la cabeza y los dos dicen al unísono:

_— Vive Katniss._

* * *

Abro los ojos y estoy en mi cama, pero esta vez ni Prim ni mi padre están conmigo. Me toco el pelo con desesperación, pero no tengo nada. En la puerta, mirándome con recelo, está Buttercup, el gato de Prim. Creímos que se había ido para siempre, pero al parecer volvió. Mi relación con él nunca fue muy buena, pero ahora nos consolamos mutuamente. Lloramos durante horas, y es en este momento cuando acepto que ella no volverá, y que debo seguir adelante.

Cuando tomo coraje y salgo de mi habitación las cosas no se sienten igual. Buttercup me sigue fielmente, algo que cualquiera hubiera considerado impensable hasta ahora. Respiro hondo y voy a la cocina, donde se encuentra mi madre sentada en la misma posición que la dejé en la mañana. Me pregunto como habré llegado hasta aquí, supongo que Gale me siguió después de todo. Hago una nota mental que debo agradecerle, porque me ha ayudado a su forma.

_— Madre, necesito que hablemos. –_ Sacudo su hombro hasta que consigue fijarse en mí. _– Escúchame. –_ Tomo aire. _– Quiero ir al Capitolio._

_— ¿Qué? –_ Abre mucho los ojos. Parece asustada. _– No, no podemos. No podemos irnos. Debo… -_ Comienza a mecerse en la silla. –_ Prim… Su escuela… No…_

_— ¡Prim está muerta! –_ grito con todo el dolor del mundo. Es la primera vez que lo digo, y siento como mil piedras haciendo peso en mi estómago. Mi madre me observa como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace, y comienza a llorar en silencio._ – Quiero ir al Capitolio. –_ Repito. _– Sola._

* * *

**Hola! ¿Vieron que les dije que nos veríamos pronto? Es que tenía una idea en la cabeza, pero hasta recién la pude escribir. Y escribí este capítulo nomás y el principio del siguiente, pero no pude resistir la tentación de subirlo xD **

**Bueno, ¿qué les parece? Se que este capítulo no dice mucho, pero más adelante la historia se irá desarrollando :) **

**El martes voy a subir el siguiente capítulo :) Espero que les guste mi nuevo proyecto :p **

**Saludos! **


	2. Chapter 2

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Katniss's POV: **

_— Voy a estar bien. –_ Repito por enésima vez y dejo que mi madre me trence el cabello.

Después de que le gritara y de que lloráramos juntas mi madre parece estar volviendo. Arregló todo para mi traslado al Capitolio, incluso me consiguió un departamento y me dio mil y un consejos. Ahora está preparándome una pequeña mochila con lo necesario para mi viaje en tren. Increíble.

Termina con la mochila y me dice que espere mientras sube las escaleras, dejándome sola con Buttercup. Nos miramos por unos segundos y luego me acerco a él y le rasco las orejas. Nunca nos llevamos muy bien, pero ahora al parecer finalmente me ha aceptado.

_— ¿Sabes? Quizás cuando me establezca vuelva a buscarte. –_ Le digo y él ronronea. Genial, conseguí un nuevo amigo.

Mi madre baja las escaleras con una sonrisa que no veía desde que mi papa ya no está con nosotras. Sostiene entre sus manos un libro de cuero viejo y gastado, que reconozco de inmediato. Ese libro pertenecía a su familia, y mi padre puso mucho empeño en continuarlo, pese a que no se llevaba muy bien con la familia de mi madre. Hacía años que no lo veía.

_— Toma. –_ Me dice tendiéndome el libro._ – Quiero que lo lleves._

_— ¿En serio? –_ Le pregunto, incrédula. Se lo mucho que significa para ella, los recuerdos que le trae de mi padre y de su familia también.

_— Te lo ganaste Katniss. –_ Me pone el libro en las manos._ – Recién ahora empiezo a comprender cuanto daño les causé, y lo triste que debió estar él al observar mi actitud. En cambio tú, hija, fuiste fuerte hasta el final y…_

No la dejo terminar y la abrazo, dejando de lado todos estos años de odio e indiferencia. Ambas lloramos, aunque ya no hay desesperación de por medio. Me hubiera gustado que ella comprendiera todo esto antes, pero ahora que finalmente lo hizo me siento más unida a ella. Cuando nos separamos abrazo con fuerza el libro y luego lo guardo con cuidado en la mochila donde llevo los documentos y la dirección del departamento.

_— Muchas gracias. –_ Le digo de todo corazón.

Todavía falta una hora para que salga el tren, así que ella se va a la cocina a preparar algo rápido de comer. No pasan ni dos minutos cuando suena el timbre. Abro la puerta y me encuentro a Gale sonriéndome con algo de nostalgia. No lo había visto desde aquel último encuentro en el bosque, hace dos semanas.

_— Te vas demasiado pronto Catnip._

_— Pensé que querías que me fuera. –_ Refunfuño.

_— Claro, pero te extrañaré. –_ Suspira. _– Estaré esperando tu regreso._

Se acerca y me da un beso. Apenas roza mis labios, pero es suficiente para que me ponga más roja que un tomate. Me quedo confundida y no digo nada, porque nunca imaginé esta situación. Gale y yo somos mejores amigos desde hace años, pero creí que éramos solo eso. ¿Qué debo decirle ahora?

_— Katniss debemos irnos. –_ Mi madre aparece con un sándwich._ – Vamos, come rápido que no llegarás. Oh, hola Gale, ¿nos acompañarás a la estación?_

_— No, debo ir a trabajar, solo vine a despedirme. Adios Catnip._ – Me sonríe y se va.

_— ¿Pasó algo? –_ Me pregunta mi madre, confundida. Niego con la cabeza y tomo el sándwich, el cual devoro literalmente. Luego me cuelgo la mochila y salimos. Las cajas con todas mis pertenencias por suerte ya están en el tren, en el sector de equipaje.

Tardamos solo diez minutos en llegar a la estación, que está repleta de gente. Escucho las últimas recomendaciones de mi madre y nos despedimos. Prometo llamarla seguido y venir a visitarla en cuanto pueda, porque ella no sale mucho de vacaciones, por su trabajo.

Cuando subo al tren y estoy ubicada en mi asiento me encuentro a mi misma experimentando un extraño sentimiento de optimismo, algo que no experimentaba desde que Prim no está. No puedo negar que voy a extrañar muchísimo el distrito doce, sobre todo mi bosque, pero estoy convencida que este cambio será para mejor. De repente recuerdo algo. Abro la ventanilla del tren y llamo a mi madre.

_— Cuida a Buttercup por favor. Prim lo adoraba. –_ Mi madre asiente y toma mi mano.

_—Cuídate Katniss._

Nos separamos y cierro la ventanilla. A los pocos minutos el tren empieza a moverse. Me despido con la mano por última vez y me preparo para un largo viaje.

* * *

Tres días después.

Abro los ojos y me desperezo; los asientos del tren son bastante cómodos, aunque a simple vista no lo sido un viaje largo. Miro por la ventanilla y obtengo las primeras imágenes del Capitolio. Es una ciudad enorme y es muchísimo más lujosa que el distrito doce. Miles y miles de personas empiezan su día en este momento, y circulan por la calle con ropa algo extravagante, pero tienen mucho estilo. Vislumbro los enormes rascacielos imaginándome en alguno de ellos.

Cuando bajo del tren en la estación, que también es enorme, tomo un taxi con todo mi equipaje. Atravesamos la ciudad rápidamente, y bajo frente a un pequeño edificio a algunas calles del centro de la ciudad. No se parece en nada a los grandes rascacielos, pero tiene un aire antiguo que me encanta. A mi encuentro sale el encargado del edificio.

_— ¿Katniss Everdeen? –_ Me pregunta. Yo asiento con la cabeza y él me entrega un manojo de llaves. _– Estarás en el tercer piso, departamento B. Lo siento, pero estoy de salida, no puedo ayudarte a subir las cosas, chica._

_— No importa, me las arreglaré._

Después de subir tres cajas llenas de cosas lamento haber dicho eso y no haber pedido ayuda a alguno de los vecinos. Suspiro y empiezo a subir las escaleras con la última caja, que es tan grande que me tapa la vista. Voy despacio intentando no matarme, y cuando llego al tercer piso me permito descansar los brazos un minuto. Luego todo de vuelta la caja y empiezo a caminar.

Primero veo asomar unos pies por debajo de la caja que llevo, y luego antes de poder evitarlo caigo sentada al suelo. Por el sonido que hace la caja al cae deduzco que se rompió algo. Maldigo internamente, porque tendré que buscar un empleo antes de reponerlo. Empiezo a divagar sobre por donde debería empezar a buscar. Luego recuerdo que choqué a alguien con mi caja.

_— Lo siento mucho. –_ Le digo, aunque lo cierto es que estoy algo molesta, porque yo llevo la peor parte. Asomo la cabeza por encima de la dichosa caja y entonces lo veo sentado también. Rizos rubios y ojos azules. Lo conozco, pero ¿cómo es posible?_ - ¿Qué haces tu aquí?_

* * *

**Holaa! Tarde, pero seguro :) Lo terminé de escribir más temprano, pero no tuve tiempo de pasarlo hasta ahora :p **_  
_

**Es un capítulo corto, un poco aburrido para mi gusto, pero lo bueno va a empezar con el siguiente; necesité de estos dos capítulos a modo de introducción. También aclaro arriba que es desde el punto de vista de Katniss porque todavía no tengo muy en claro si va a haber algunos capítulos desde el punto de vista de Peeta, así que por las dudas lo aclaro :p A partir de ahora va a comenzar la acción :D **

**Reviews (decidí que es mejor responderlos por acá xD)**

**Ires: Que alegría verte acá! Espero que te guste como sigue :p La muerte de Prim es la base, el principio de todo, asi que digamos que fue necesaria xD Saludos! :)**

**LuciaGandara: Muchas gracias por todo! :) No hice un capítulo más triste porque quería que Katniss fuera al Capitolio por voluntad propia, que empezara a despertar, por eso no lo hice como en Sinsajo, porque esa Katniss nunca habría salido de su cama siquiera xD De todas formas a lo largo de la historia va a tener sus recaídas, eso es seguro :) **

**monogotas2: Gracias por el review! :) Ya a partir de ahora vamos a ver a Peeta, y si se conocen, aunque ya vamos a saber como. También me pareció divertido este Gale, incitando a Katniss a irse, aunque luego lo lamentará :p **

**Bueno muchas gracias por dejar su opinión de la historia chicas :) De verdad lo aprecio mucho, espero que les guste este capítulo :)**

**Nos leemos mañana espero :)**

**Saludos! **


	3. Chapter 3

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Katniss's POV:**

_— ¿Tú qué haces aquí? –_ Miro al chico, incrédula, hasta que me doy cuenta que estoy siendo un poco maleducada. Desvío la mirada, temiendo haber sido impertinente, pero él responde con tono despreocupado.

_— Vivo aquí. –_ Señala el departamento A._- Así que eras tú la que iba y venía haciendo ruido, me has despertado. –_ Añade mientras se pone serio.

_— Oh, lo siento tanto…-_ Digo sarcásticamente. Como si el peor de mis problemas fuera sacar de la cama a Peeta Mellark, el chico que fue mi amor platónico a los doce años. Recuerdo cuando solía mirarlo en las prácticas del equipo de lucha; que patética era, o inocente. Lo miro, él nunca podría imaginar lo que estoy pensando ahora, afortunadamente. De todas formas me sonrojo un poco; él solo sonríe divertido.

_— De todos modos ya me levanté, así que no tienes por qué disculparte. –_ Dice riendo. ¿Es que nunca deja de sonreír?_ - ¿Qué tal si le ayudo a entrar la caja y vemos que he roto al tropezar con usted señorita?_

_— De acuerdo. –_ Respondo secamente y me pongo de pie, haciendo caso omiso a su tono burlón.

Dejo que tome la caja y camino delante suyo a mi departamento. Abro la puerta y me pongo al costado, para entrar después que él. Deja la caja en el suelo y echa un vistazo alrededor. Me siento un poco cohibida, sobre todo por el aspecto del lugar. Los pocos muebles, dos sillones pequeños y un escritorio, están tapados con mantas, y es evidente que al lugar le hace falta una limpieza profunda, a juzgar por la capa de polvo que cubre todo.

_— Es bastante grande ¿no? –_ Comenta en tono casual. Me cruzo de brazos; lo cierto es que mi madre se encargó de la elección del lugar, y claramente no tengo ni idea en qué se basó al elegirlo._ - ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar? Tardarás años sola…_

_— ¿En serio? Digo no, gracias. –_ Me apresuro a rectificar. _– Tú debes tener cosas que hacer y no quiero ser una molestia…_

_— No hay problema, en serio. –_ Me interrumpe con una sonrisa. _– Lo mejor será que empecemos._

_— Gracias. –_ Le digo y sonrío por primera vez. - _¿Por dónde quieres empezar?_

_— Es tu casa, tú decide._

_— Bueno, ¿la cocina? –_ Él asiente. _– Allá vamos…_

Pasamos casi todo el día limpiando. Tal y como Peeta dijo el departamento es bastante grande, aunque solo consta de una cocina, un baño, una habitación con una cama individual y una pequeña sala. Empezamos por la cocina, que es la que nos lleva más tiempo, porque hay que desinfectar todo. Cuando hemos limpiado la alacena y empiezo a ordenar las cosas descubro que lo que se rompió en la caja fueron un par de vasos.

_— No te preocupes, te los repondré. –_ Me dice Peeta, cuando me ve tirando los pedazos rotos.

_— No pasa nada. –_ Le digo sonriendo y continuamos limpiando.

Seguimos con el baño, y allí Peeta se asombra al ver las pocas cosas que me traje. Como nunca fui muy aficionada a la belleza no le doy demasiada importancia al asunto. En la sala pasamos bastante tiempo buscando una ubicación para mis libros, que son bastantes. Soy muy aficionada a la lectura, y si comienzo a estudiar estoy segura que será alguna carrera de letras. Recuerdo cuando le contaba cuentos a Prim; ella adoraba los que yo escribía.

_— Mejor los dejamos en el suelo y luego veo si puedo comprar una pequeña biblioteca o algún estante. –_ Le digo a Peeta, que ya no sabe que hacer.

— Lo que tú digas. Realmente son muchos… - Responde aliviado.

Finalmente limpiamos y ordenamos la que será mi habitación. Peeta lleva la última caja y yo me encargo de ordenar la ropa, que no es mucha, en el armario. Acomodo un puff al costado dela cama cuando Peeta saca un retrato de la caja. Me lo pasa. Allí hay una foto de mi familia, todos sonriendo. Prim tendría solo cuatro años, y estaba preciosa usando un viejo vestido mío, rojo a cuadros. Mi padre abrazaba a mi madre, y ambos se veían muy enamorados. Yo tendría once años, y también parecía feliz. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, pero aún así sonrío y pongo la foto en mi mesa de luz.

_— ¿Estás bien? –_ Me pregunta Peeta al ver mis ojos. Asiento con la cabeza y terminamos de ordenar en silencio. En realidad pasamos casi todo el día en silencio, salvo para hacer comentarios banales sobre la limpieza.

Aún no se que hace aquí este chico, que amablemente me ha ayudado. De hecho no se casi nada sobre él, porque nunca antes habíamos hablado. Íbamos juntos al colegio, al mismo curso incluso, pero él tenía su grupo de amigos, en el cuál yo no estaba incluida. No era, ni soy, muy sociable que digamos. Sé que es hijo del panadero del distrito, y que estaba en el equipo de lucha del colegio, pero nada más. A eso se redujo mi enamoramiento adolescente, que no duró mucho, porque entonces murió mi padre y me vi obligada a pensar en otras cosas, como mi madre zombie.

_— Bueno, terminamos. –_ Anuncia limpiándose el sudor de la frente con gesto dramático. Yo me río. _– Me muero de hambre. Oye, ¿quieres venir a comer a casa? Creo que tu refrigerador está vacío._

_— Ehh, bueno. –_ Respondo dudando. Ya estoy en deuda por la limpieza, y ahora le voy a sumar la comida. Entonces se me ocurre otra cosa. – _Iré, pero si me dejas cocinar a mí, tú ya me has ayudado mucho. –_ Le digo sintiéndome culpable por como lo traté cuando chocamos.

_— De acuerdo. Yo me baño y tú mientras cocinas. –_ Responde.

Vamos a su departamento, que es un poco más pequeño que el mío y me guía a la cocina. Allí me explica brevemente donde está cada cosa y se va a bañar. Saco las cosas y empiezo a preparar un pollo mientas pienso en lo extraño de esta situación. Lo cierto es que Peeta me salvó de un apuro, porque todavía no compré nada de comida. Mañana deberé buscar un supermercado y organizarme un poco. Estoy poniendo el pollo en el horno cuando suena el timbre. Me quedo indecisa, sin saber si debo atender o no, ya que Peeta todavía está en el baño. Vuelven a tocar y él grita desde el baño.

_— ¿Katniss puedes abrir?_

Dejo las cosas y abro la puerta. Retrocedo sorprendida, dejándole el paso a una chica que entra como un torbellino. Me mira con recelo y pregunta:

_— ¿Quién eres tú y qué estás haciendo aquí?_

Me da la impresión que me metí en problemas…

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Que lindas son las vacaciones, tan lindas que puedo actualizar bien seguido... xD Bueno, personalmente me divertí escribiendo este capítulo, y creo que se van a sorprender al ver que Peeta era el amor platónico de Katniss. Me pareció algo diferente, ya que en todas las historias solemos decir que él estaba enamorado de ella y ella ni sabía que existía. Acá vamos a probar algo un poco diferente, aunque sepan que él no es indiferente respecto de Katniss :) Después, ¿quién será la chica que irrumpe en el departamento? No voy a decir nada hasta el siguiente capítulo :p **

**Reviews :)**

**_Ires: _Si Gale fuera sincero no habría tantos problemas, pero no habría historia tampoco, presiento que ese chico les va a dar algunos problemas. Y pronto vamos a saber por qué Peeta está en el Capitolio, mientras tanto... xD Espero que te guste el capítulo *-*  
**

**_Vale-Misty Cullen: _Que alegría verte por acá! Realmente me pone muy contenta que te guste la historia :) Nos estamos leyendo :) Saludos!**

**_monogotas2: _Ahora sabes de donde se conocen! Seguramente algo inesperado :p En fin, espero que te guste el capítulo :)  
**

**_fairy208: _Jaja! No hace falta llegar a tales extremos :p Actualizaré seguido mientras pueda y luego haré lo que pueda, pero no te preocupes :) Espero que te guste este capítulo :) Saludos!  
**

_**fuckingeuphoric: **_**Gracias por el review! Ya vamos a ver como se llevan, aunque no tengas dudas que bien xD Espero que te guste este cap :) Saludos!**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los follows y los favoritos :) Me alegran el día con todo :) Espero poder subir capítulo mañana :) **

**Saludos! **


	4. Chapter 4

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**Katniss's POV: **

_— Emm… ¿Buscas a Peeta?_ – pregunto y me sonrojo, dándome cuenta de mi error.

_— ¿No es eso obvio, descerebrada? Sino no hubiera venido a su casa. –_ Espeta la joven remarcando el "su".

Avanzo un paso hacia ella, sintiéndome repentinamente furiosa. No tengo idea de quién es esta chica, y a decir verdad tampoco me importa mucho, pero no voy a soportar su tono sarcástico y sus estupideces. Para empeorar las cosas me siento completamente fuera de lugar. En primera porque estoy en la casa de casi un extraño, al que al parecer ella conoce. De hecho estoy casi segura que es su novia, y son evidentes los motivos de su enfado. En segundo lugar, porque están bien marcadas las diferencias entre nosotras dos. La chica, bastante más alta que yo, tiene un cuerpo escultural, y se nota que es un par de años mayor. Lleva el cabello corto, con las puntas saliéndole para todos lados y su ropa no es lo que se dice inocente. Viéndola a ella yo parezco una niña de trece años con mis jeans gastados y camisa a cuadros.

_— Bueno, no tengo toda la noche nena. –_ Dice y me mira despectivamente. –_ ¿Me vas a decir dónde está Peeta o qué?_

Abro la boca para contestar, pensando en cuál de todos los insultos que tengo en mente debería utilizar primero cuando la voz de Peeta me detiene.

_— ¿Jo eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? –_ pregunta al tiempo que sale con el cabello mojado y el torso descubierto, llevando una camisa en la mano. Me sonrojo violentamente, y la chica me dedica una última mirada furibunda antes de caminar, o más bien contonearse, hasta él. Justo cuando pienso en que se van a besar, y en que sobro bastante aquí, chocan los cinco y se empiezan a reír. Me quedo mirándolas, sorprendida, hasta que me doy cuenta que estoy siendo bastante indiscreta.

_— Peeta hoy es jueves. –_ le dice exasperada. _– Finnick y Annie, ¿te suenan esos nombres?_

_— Oh, sí._ – Peeta se golpea en la cabeza. _– Lo había olvidado por completo._

_— Sí, ya me di cuenta. Si hasta te trajiste algo de compañía._ – responde ácidamente. _– Bueno, ¿vamos o no?_

_— Lo siento, pero voy a comer con Katniss._ – Afirma con seguridad y me señala, provocando una risita despectiva en la morena. _– Discúlpame con ellos, pero es que…_

_— Seh, seh, ahórrate las excusas chico del pan. –_ Lo interrumpe. _– Les diré que tenías cosas más importantes que hacer._ – Dice mientras camina hacia la puerta. Cuando está en el umbral se gira y empieza a mover las caderas mientras le lanza una mirada sugerente a Peeta. Me sonrojo más, si es posible. _– Nos vemos Peeta. Chau descerebrada._ – Añade mirándome. Cierra la puerta de un portazo. Al cabo de unos minutos oímos su risa en el piso de abajo. Esa chica definitivamente está loca.

_— Lo siento. –_ Me dice Peeta, apenado. _– Johanna está un poco loca, pero puede ser agradable cuando se lo propone._

_— Seguro. –_ Respondo rodando los ojos cuando él no me ve. Todo un encanto.

Peeta se pone la camisa; evito mirarlo por todos los medios que puedo, pero me es imposible. Me sonrojo cuando levanto la mirada y lo encuentro observándome mientras se abotona los últimos botones. Ambos desviamos la mirada.

Sin decir nada nos sentamos a comer, y prácticamente engullimos la comida. Por mi parte todavía estoy bastante molesta por los comentarios de la tal Johanna, si Peeta no hubiera llegado le habría dicho unas cuantas verdades… Paso la mayor parte de la cena imaginando insultos para la morocha, y tomando el cuchillo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Peeta come como si no hubiera un mañana, y cuando termina sonríe.

_— Estuvo delicioso_. – Siento mis mejillas arder.

_— Gracias. –_ Respondo secamente. _– Bueno, debo irme. –_ Digo deseando largarme lo más pronto posible. Estoy bastante cansada, lo cual hace que aumente considerablemente mi mal humor. En el fondo sigo preguntándome como es posible que alguien como Peeta sea amigo de esa… Bueno, mejor dejémoslo así. Aunque quizás no sean solo amigos; no son novios, pero eso no significa que…

_— No, espera. –_ Peeta se para y abre el refrigerador. _– No puedes irte sin probar mi especialidad. –_ Saca un pastel y pone cara de perrito mojado hasta que no me queda otra que aceptar. Sin duda este chico tiene poder de convencimiento, y el pastel se ve delicioso. Sirve dos porciones y lo pruebo. Es mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Comemos el pastel mientras hablamos de cosas triviales, de dónde puedo comprar comida, y como hacer para no perderme en la ciudad. También me comenta que el encargado es un poco mañoso, y que lo mejor es siempre darle la razón a iniciar una pelea. Descubro que poco a poco mi mal humor se va aplacando, y para cuando terminamos el pastel ya me siento bastante mejor. Hasta que Peeta tiene que preguntar.

_— Oye Katniss, todavía no me has dicho, ¿qué haces en el Capitolio?_

_— Yo… yo… -_ Pienso en Prim. Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa, pero trato por todos los medios de ser un poco disimulada. Peeta me mira, esperando una respuesta, lo que aumenta mis nervios. Decido que quizás lo mejor es que sea sincera, de todas formas él me inspira confianza. _– Cuando era chica siempre soñaba con venir aquí, estudiar algo, y luego volver con Prim, pero ahora… Creo que solo quería escapar. De hecho todavía no se que voy a hacer ahora que estoy aquí… -_ Peeta me sonríe tranquilizadoramente y por alguna razón sus ojos brillan._ - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?_

_— Estudio Bellas Artes._ – Responde con soltura, aunque me da la impresión de que oculta algo. _– Me gusta pintar. Algún día si quieres te puedo mostrar mis cuadros._

_— Claro. –_ Le respondo quizás más entusiasmada de lo que debiera.

Ayudo a Peeta a lavar los platos, y cuando nos damos cuenta ya es muy tarde. Todavía no se bien que voy a hacer mañana, pero creo que lo mejor es no seguir quitándole tiempo a Peeta. Recuerdo lo que pasó con la chica de hace rato, y llego a la conclusión de que me enfadé demasiado por algo que no valía la pena, más aún teniendo en cuenta todo lo que me ayudó hoy. Por eso cuando estoy en la puerta ya, le digo:

_— Muchas gracias por todo Peeta. –_ Y en un acto de pura espontaneidad que ni yo misma entiendo me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso me meto en mi departamento, lista para una larga noche de sueño.

* * *

**Hola! Perdón por el retraso, pero me costó bastante este capítulo y sinceramente no quedé muy conforme. De hecho estaba bastante desanimada, pero unos mensajes renovaron mi entusiasmo con la historia y mis ideas :) Antes que nada quiero decir que este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a shakty Mellark Everdeen, por dos razones: primero porque me alegraste el día :) y segundo porque tus divagaciones son muy buenas, y me diste muchas ideas para seguir con este fic :)**

**Bueno, creo que todas imaginaron que era Delly, pero no xD Era Johanna, y sorprendentemente no es la novia de Peeta, pero si logra molestar bastante a Katniss. En un principio cuando terminé de escribir el capítulo tres había pensado que tenía que ser Annie, pero por alguna razón cuando empecé con este capítulo se me vino a la mente Johanna y terminó siendo ella. Igual Delly va a aparecer, y como la odio totalmente, no va a tener un papel muy bueno :p **

**Ahora, la hora de los reviews :3**

**_Vale-Misty Cullen: _Yo amo mis vacaciones, pero lamentablemente nomás me queda una semana :( Es tristísimo T_T Acertaste! Era Johanna, igual como dije antes cuando puse eso pensaba que iba a ser Annie, pero finalmente cambié de opinión :p En fin... Saludos y gracias por pasarte! :)  
**

**_Anne-Potter17: _No es la novia de Peeta, pero está bastante loca y no le va a poner las cosas fáciles a Katniss :p Yo también creo que ese amor que antes era platónico va a resurgir, ya veremos como :p Saludos y gracias por el review! :)  
**

**_Ires: _Espero el capítulo! xD Sí, Peeta es todo un caballero xD Aunque Johanna no es muy educada :p Muchas gracias por pasarte :)  
**

**_monogotas2: _Gracias por pasarte! :) No fue Delly al final, y por lo pronto Peeta no tiene novia, pero ya vamos a ver que pasa :p Saludos!  
**

**_shakty Mellark Everdeen: _Bueno a vos ya te contesté por mp :p Este capítulo es para vos :p Saludos!  
**

**_Tonks Lunática: _Gracias por el review! Ahora me dejas con curiosidad, sospechabas que era Johanna? Acertaste? Quién pensaste que era? Quiero saberlo! Saludos! :)  
**

**_yukikandavobifield: _Gracias por el review! Me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia :) Y sabes que adoro cortar el capítulo en lo mejor para dejarlas con la duda xD Soy malísima :p En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo :) Saludos!  
**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por los reviews! :) Me pone muy contenta que lean la historia, comenten y sugieran cosas. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos :)**

**Nos leemos de nuevo mañana o el lunes :)**

**Saludos! **


	5. Chapter 5

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**Katniss's POV:**

Toc toc. Toc toc. Me remuevo y me tapo los oídos con la almohada, pero el ruido continúa insistentemente. Abro los ojos, enfadada, y dispuesta a buscar al encargado del edificio para quejarme de los ruidos molestos que al parecer hacen los vecinos usualmente, cuando me doy cuenta que es la puerta. Mi puerta precisamente. Me levanto con desgano y abro. Es Peeta.

Bostezo indisimuladamente para darle a entender que no es un buen momento, que suelo ser especialmente desagradable cuando recién me levanto, pero él no se da cuenta, o finge no hacerlo. De hecho sonríe como si no hubiera nada más divertido en el mundo que despertarme.

_— Buenos días dormilona. –_ Dice alegremente.

_— ¿Qué, qué hora es?_ – Pregunto reprimiendo un bostezo.

_— Las diez. Te traje algo para desayunar, ya que todavía no has ido de compras._

Me tiende una gran bolsa de papel y yo la tomo sin muchos miramientos. La acerco a mi nariz y compruebo que huele delicioso. Es pan. Me doy cuenta que tengo mucha hambre, a juzgar por el rugido que surge de mi estómago, creando un ligero rubor en mis mejillas. Peeta ríe suavemente pero, haciendo caso omiso de su risa que tanto me sonroja, le pregunto:

_— ¿Has desayunado ya? –_ Él niega con la cabeza. _– Bueno pasa chico del pan._ – Le digo imitando el apodo que usa con él Johanna.

Voy a la cocina y saco el contenido de la bolsa, desparramándolo por la mesa. Hay panes, bastantes a decir verdad, y un termo. Vierto el contenido en dos tazas y descubro que es chocolate. Apenas puedo resistir la tentación de abalanzarme sobre la comida. Me doy vuelta y encuentro a Peeta apoyado en el umbral de la cocina. Lo miro interrogante y él me sonríe descaradamente.

_— Bonito pijama Katniss._

Bajo la vista y me horrorizo al darme cuenta que él tiene razón, que todavía estoy en pijama, y que éste consiste en una camiseta de tirantes color azul que me llega hasta el ombligo y un minúsculo short. De un momento a otro mi cara arde, y empiezo a sentir mucho calor. Sin darme cuenta estoy farfullando cosas sin sentido.

_— Lo siento. –_ Finalmente consigo murmurar. _– En seguida vuelvo._

Esquivo a Peeta y corro literalmente a mi cuarto para abrir el armario desesperada. Todavía no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta que estaba en pijama, que haya salido así. Murmuro insultos hacia mi misma al tiempo que saco unos jeans negros y una camisa a cuadros. Me coloco una remera de tirantes mas "decente" y encima la camisa. Finalmente vuelvo a la cocina todavía un poco sonrojada, pero vestida.

Peeta se encuentra sentado, sonriendo aún. Evito mirarlo mientras me siento y tomo mi taza. Todo el hambre que sentía hace un rato de repente se ha esfumado. Mojo pedazos del pan, que descubro que es de queso y sumamente rico, en el chocolate. Nadie dice nada por un largo rato.

Levanto la vista y encuentro a Peeta mirándome. Me sonríe y dice dulcemente:

_— No tienes por qué avergonzarte Katniss. Tienes un cuerpo envidiable y no pasa nada._

Su comentario sólo sirve para que me sonroje más, pero me aplaca un poco. Siempre fui bastante insegura con mi cuerpo, porque a pesar de mi edad todavía parezco una niña. Comparada con chicas como Johanna por ejemplo, no soy la gran cosa. Pero el comentario de Peeta parece sincero, y por alguna extraña razón le creo.

_— Tú también tienes un cuerpo envidiable. –_ Le suelto pensando en el día de ayer, cuando salió sin camisa. Probablemente lo haya hecho a propósito, o quizás no; nunca lo sabré. Pero lo cierto es que me quedé hipnotizada mirándolo, y estoy segura que Johanna también.

Peeta sonríe complacido, pero no se sonroja. Continuamos desayunando en silencio, pero ya no es bochornoso como antes, sino agradable. Es raro en mí que me sienta cómoda estando con alguien, sobre todo con alguien que apenas conozco. Sin embargo en este momento me siento en paz, y creo que no me sentía así desde la muerte de mi pequeña hermana.

_— Oye Peeta._ – Me muerdo el labio intentando que lo que voy a decir no suena mal, pero igual lo hace. _- ¿No deberías estar en la universidad_?

_—¿Me estás echando?_ –Pregunta divertido. Niego con la cabeza, a veces Peeta es un poco predecible. _– Hoy no curso._

_— ¿Y queda muy lejos de aquí la universidad? –_ pregunto con curiosidad.

_— No mucho. Si quieres te puedo llevar a verla, así conoces un poco la ciudad._

_— Claro. –_Respondo encantada. Me alegro mucho; eso significa que no me voy a ver obligada a pedir ayuda cuando me pierda.

Terminamos de desayunar y Peeta espera pacientemente mientras yo trenzo mi pelo, que estaba totalmente enmarañado, y me maquillo un poco. Apenas lo justo y necesario, sólo para no salir con el rostro tal cual me levanté.

Bajamos y comenzamos nuestra caminata hacia el centro de la ciudad. Peeta se encarga de la conversación, cosa que realmente se le da muy bien. Yo no soy de hablar mucho, pero escucho atentamente todo lo que dice. Noto que a medida que nos acercamos más al centro hay cada vez más gente vestida de forma extravagante. Ropa ajustada y brillosa, colores fuertes, demasiado para mi gusto, se ven en cada vez más ciudadanos. Incluso los hombres visten así. Miro a Peeta, que lleva unos jeans y una playera y me alivia saber que no soy la única persona normal.

Llegamos finalmente al mismísimo centro del Capitolio, y nos encontramos con una plaza enorme, con una fuente adornando su centro. Peeta toma mi mano y me guía hasta allí, y luego saca una moneda de su bolsillo.

_— Tienes que pedir un deseo y arrojarla. –_ Me explica.

Hago todo lo que él dice. Me coloco de espaldas a la fuente y me preparo para arrojar la moneda. Me descubro a mi misma pidiendo poder volver a ser feliz, tal y como lo era cuando mi familia estaba completa. Luego de arrojar la moneda pienso. ¿Qué clase de deseo es éste? Está claro que no podré nunca ser feliz, porque Prim ya no está entre los vivos. Suspiro y me giro para encarar la fuente, repleta de monedas, repleta de deseos que quizás nunca se cumplirán, como el mío.

_— ¿Tú ya pediste algo? –_ Le pregunto a Peeta. Él asiente con la cabeza, solemne._ - ¿Qué fue?_

_— No puedes decir tu deseo, es la regla. Pero el mío se cumplió de alguna forma. –_ Dice y sus ojos vuelven a brillar.

Abandonamos la fuente de los deseos y pasamos el resto del día caminando y haciendo compras. Al final del día tengo una alacena y un refrigerador llenos de comida, el armario lleno de ropa, los pies hinchados y adoloridos de tanto caminar. Pero también tengo otro sentimiento, algo que me llena el corazón de una forma extraña, y hace que pueda pensar positivamente en el mañana. Me duermo con una sonrisa en el rostro, como hacía tiempo que no pasaba.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Yo aprovechando al máximo para escribir todo lo que pueda porque esta es mi última semana de vacaciones, así que quiero adelantar capítulos para tener de reserva :p Bueno hablando del capítulo, esta vez me gustó mucho como quedó y el siguiente también me gusta como está quedando :p Igual pronto las cosas se van a complicar, aunque mientras tanto disfrutemos del momento. También dentro de poco vamos a tener un POV de Peeta, y vamos a saber cómo fueron las cosas para él, como es que terminó en el Capitolio realmente :) **

**También les quiero contar que, aunque saben que odio profundamente a Gale, decidí meterme en su cabeza un poco y estoy escribiendo lo que sería su versión de Los Juegos del Hambre. En realidad llevo tan solo un capítulo escrito, pero quiero escribir algunos más antes de subirlo, sobre todo porque son capítulos más largos los que tengo planeado hacer, y planeo actualizar semanalmente. Espero su opinión sobre mi proyecto, si quieren que lo suba o no :p**

**Bueno, ahora los reviews :) Me alegran demasiado el día con cada uno de ellos, y estoy super agradecida de que se tomen un poquito de su tiempo para leer mi historia :)**

**_Vale-Misty Cullen: _En general siempre soy bastante auto crítica con lo que escribo, y siempre estoy tratando de mejorarlo :p En mi opinión me reivindiqué un poco con este capítulo, que particularmente me gustó bastante. A Delly la odio desde siempre, es como Gale, supongo que porque interfieren con mi pareja favorita, pero como ves me pongo en la mente de Gale para escribir un nuevo fic, así que quizás lo haga con Delly en otro momento :p En cuanto a la opinión de Peeta, muy pronto vamos a saber que piensa él sobre todo :) Un beso y gracias por pasarte! :)  
**

**_yukikandavobifield: _Delly era una buena opción, pero sabía que todas dirían eso y porque soy mala puse a Jo :p Soy mala, pero me gusta la intriga, pienso que hace más deseable a la historia :p Muchas gracias por pasarte! :)  
**

**_Ires: _De todas formas Johanna solo molestará un poco a Katniss, no se meterá con Peeta, para eso tenemos a Delly :p Muchas gracias por el pan y el chocolate Soy feliz con eso *-* Muchas gracias por tu review! :)  
**

**_shakty Mellark Everdeen: _Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo! :D Espero que este te guste también y tranquila que no me atosigas de ningún modo :) Saludos!  
**

**_Tonks Lunatica: _Era demasiado predecible si era Delly, además Johanna le pone un poco de emoción a las cosas :p Gracias por pasarte! :D  
**

**_monogotas2: _Muchas gracias por el review! Como dije, Delly era demasiado predecible :p Intento no tener muchas faltas y reviso el capítulo unas 1500 veces xD Un saludo y muchas gracias por todo! :D  
**

**Bueno chicas nos leemos el miércoles :) Y por favor quiero su opinión de la historia de Gale :p **

**Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**Katniss's POV:**

La semana siguiente transcurre con una extraña, pero apacible, rutina. Me despierta el sonido de la puerta y con él Peeta trayendo el desayuno. Desayunamos juntos, debo decir que cada día al levantarme lo primero que hago es cambiarme, y luego Peeta se va a la universidad. Con el dinero que me traje del distrito doce, que es suficiente para sobrevivir unas semanas, hago las compras pertinentes y me encargo de preparar algo para el almuerzo. Soy la primera en reconocer que no valgo mucho como cocinera, pero Peeta no se queja. Peeta sale de la universidad y almorzamos en su casa lo que yo cocino, y luego él se va a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Trabaja en una pastelería como ayudante, lo que le viene genial, ya que tiene mucha experiencia en eso.

Cuando él se va a trabajar yo ocupo una hora en ordenar ambos departamentos, ya que él no tiene mucho tiempo, y luego salgo al centro a intentar conseguir un trabajo. Paso la semana de entrevista en entrevista, pero no consigo nada. Al parecer los dueños de las tiendas en el Capitolio son muy exigentes, porque piden experiencia aún para los trabajos más sencillos; una experiencia que yo carezco. Aún después de haber sido rechazada varias veces, todas las tardes procuro volver temprano para preparar algo de cenar. Peeta es muy bueno con los panes y los pasteles, pero no sabe hacer otra cosa aparte de ellos.

Entro en casa con los pies destruidos y totalmente desanimada. ¿Cómo esperan que consiga experiencia si no me contratan? La semana ha sido exasperante. Me permito unos minutos de descanso y luego voy a la cocina, y empiezo a preparar un estofado. Mejor esto a vivir de comida chatarra. Mientras se cocina me acuesto en uno de los sillones, y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida. Cuando Peeta llega me encuentra a mí tirada en el suelo, seguramente me caí en algún momento, y la cocina de mi casa llena de humo. Su llegada nos salva de un incendio, ni siquiera un estofado puedo hacer bien. Como consecuencia del stress acumulado en la semana rompo a llorar como una niña pequeña.

_— Katniss no pasa nada._ – Me toma de los hombros y me obliga a mirarlo._ – Es sólo un estofado, no es nada._

_— No, no es eso. –_ Consigo responder entre sollozos. _– Yo no he podido…_

Cuando me doy cuenta le estoy contando todos los problemas que tuve esta semana, cosa que había evitado escrupulosamente todos estos días, porque no quería añadirle otra preocupación. Le cuento mi frustración con los estúpidos ciudadanos de esta ciudad, mi ineptitud, lo inútil que me siento quedándome en casa. Él escucha pacientemente sin decir nada, pero me acaricia el pelo mientras hablo, lloro, lo que sea.

Termino y me quedo varios minutos quieta, respirando, sintiéndome un poco más libre ahora que he dicho todo lo que tenía guardado. Poco a poco siento que la calma me invade, y ya no veo las cosas tan oscuras como antes. Sola no lo habría logrado nunca, pero descubrí que Peeta tiene ese efecto, de infundir esperanza y tranquilidad aún sin decir nada.

_— Espérame aquí ¿si? –_ Dice antes de tomar su billetera y salir.

Vuelve a los quince minutos con dos cajas de pizza en la mano, y nos sentamos en el suelo, sobre una manta que encontré en el armario, a comer. Es como una especie de picnic, algo que nunca se vería en el Capitolio, porque los ciudadanos lo considerarían de mal gusto. En el distrito doce era bastante común ver en primavera a la gente tendida sobre mantas en el césped, con cesta repletas de comida. Yo misma lo hacía en el bosque, con Gale como compañía.

Terminamos de comer y nos quedamos sobre la manta, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que nos supone la presencia del otro. Nadie hubiera dicho que hace una hora aproximadamente yo estaba totalmente desesperada. De reojo observó al chico tumbado al lado mío, que emite tanta paz y tranquilidad que sin proponérselo contagia a los que están a su alrededor. Me pregunto si será consciente del efecto que tiene en los demás, o si será algo espontáneo, algo que nace de él sin darse cuenta. Recuerdo cuando solía observarlo en el colegio, sin tener idea de su personalidad, un misterio para mí en ese entonces.

_— Oye Katniss… -_ Dice con voz queda. _– Tengo algo que decirte._

_— Habla. –_ Respondo con la voz todavía adormilada.

_— Mañana tienes una entrevista de trabajo._

_— ¿¡Qué!?_

_— Eso; hay una clienta en la panadería, su nombre es Tigris, que posee una pequeña tienda de ropa y necesita ayuda. Le he hablado de ti y está de acuerdo en darte una oportunidad._ – Peeta me sonríe con tranquilidad, como si hubiera dicho que la noche está estrellada.

_— Yo… No lo puedo creer Peeta. Muchas gracias, en serio. –_ Le digo con sinceridad, y siento como las lágrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos. No son de tristeza, sino de alegría. Es increíble toda la ayuda que recibí de este chico, aún sin dar nada a cambio. Nadie que no fuera de mi familia había hecho tanto por mí creo.

_— No es nada, no podía hacer menos después de todos los almuerzos y cenas que tuviste que preparar esta semana. –_ Su rostro se pone más serio y pone cara de tristeza. Inmediatamente siento como cambia mi estado de ánimo, pero luego me alivio al ver su sonrisa de nuevo._ – Aunque debo reconocer que voy a extrañar tu comida._

_— ¿Por qué? –_ Le pregunto ingenuamente. ¿Es que se va a ir a algún lado?

_— Tu trabajo Katniss._ – Me da unos golpecitos en la cabeza y ambos reímos, aunque yo lo hago aliviada de saber que no planea irse a ningún lado. En esta hora experimenté tantos sentimientos raros que ya estoy un poco mareada…

_— Me las arreglaré para cocinar. –_ Asevero. –_ No se como has hecho hasta ahora para sobrevivir sin mí._ – Le digo muy seria, aunque internamente estoy bailando de alegría por todo.

_— Yo tampoco lo sé. –_ Responde en un susurro casi inaudible. En un principio no escuché, o quizás no entendí lo que había querido decir, pero cuando las palabras llegaron a mi cerebro me sonrojé furiosamente. ¿Había querido decir lo que yo creía que había querido decir? Lo miro esperando una confirmación o algo, pero él se levanta con agilidad y empieza a desmontar nuestro picnic improvisado. Lo imito y cuando todas las cosas ya están lavadas y guardadas lo acompaño a la puerta.

_— Vendré mañana temprano para acompañarte ¿si? –_ Me dice dulcemente. Asiento con la cabeza, repentinamente nerviosa, aunque no se si es por lo que dijo antes o por la entrevista._ – Adiós._

_— Adiós._ – Murmuro mientras lo observo entrar en su departamento. Por primera vez pienso en que quizás esta sea mi oportunidad de vivir, tal y como mi padre y Prim me dijeron en mi sueño.

* * *

**Hola! Cómo andan? Me tarde un poquito, tenía el capítulo escrito pero no lo había pasado y ayer casi no tuve tiempo de hacerlo :p Estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas escribir todo lo que pueda de este fic y del nuevo que estoy preparando (el de Gale) antes de que terminen mis vacaciones; el martes empiezo de nuevo en la facultad, para después no tenerlas esperando para subirlos ._. **

**Bueno, hablando del capítulo, personalmente este capítulo me gustó mucho escribirlo, y ahora que lo leí de nuevo cuando lo pasaba le agregué cosas y terminó gustándome más xD Espero que a ustedes también :) Dentro de algunos capítulos, no se cuando exactamente, voy a hacer un POV Peeta, así sabremos cómo llegó al Capitolio y que opina de la situación con Katniss :)**

**Ahora los reviews :) Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz con ellos :D**

**_yukikandavobifield: _Muchas gracias por pasarte! Parece que te leí la mente xD A mi me pasó algo parecido, un día desperté y me puse a pensar en cómo habría sido para Gale todo, y en mi mente empezaron a surgir párrafos relacionados con diferentes partes del libro, así que prendí la compu rápido y me puse a escribir xD El pov de Peeta llegará pronto, no te preocupes :)  
**

**_Flor: _Ya vamos a saber cuál era su deseo y por qué se cumplió :p Por ahora no adelanto nada :)**

**_Vale-Misty Cullen: _Mi parte favorita también fue la del deseo :p Y sí, Gale seguramente varias veces se quiso matar o matar a alguien xD o al menos eso creo yo :p Descuida que voy a avisar cuando suba el fic :)  
**

**_monogotas2: _Yo creo que sentía y siente todavía algo por Katniss, pero ya se sabrá todo en un par de capítulos :D Yo también odio demasiado a Gale, por eso me parece todo un desafío escribir desde su perspectiva :p  
**

**_shakty Mellark Everdeen: _Es todo un detallista :p Y ya van a saber cuál era el deseo :) Me encantó lo de Gayle xDD No me pude parar de reír cuando lo vi :p Y en cuanto a Delly ya va a aparecer por acá también :p y va a causar varios problemas :p  
**

**_kenigal: _Gracias por todos los reviews! :D Me alegro mucho que te guste como va el fic :) Espero tus opiniones de los siguientes capítulos :D  
**

**_Tonks Lunatica: _Gracias por pasarte! Espero que este capítulo te guste también :)  
**

**Bueno muchas gracias por todos los reviews :) Espero que este capítulo también les guste :)**

**Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

**Katniss's POV:**

Nuevamente nos encontramos en el centro, en la plaza para ser más específica, sólo que ahora me aseguro de memorizar el camino hacia la tienda de la tal Tigris, a pesar de mis crecientes nervios. Me vestí con especial esmero con la ropa más elegante que tengo, y me dio mucha lástima tener que cambiar mis jeans y mis Converse por unos zapatos y un pantalón de aspecto más formal. También cambié mi usual trenza por un recogido un poco más prolijo y me maquillé un poco. Peeta se cansó de golpear la puerta, pero sonrió complacido cuando salí preparada. Desayunamos rápido y salimos.

Finalmente llegamos a la tienda, que está en una zona sin muchos negocios. Es bastante pequeña, y en la vidriera sólo hay dos maniquíes, pero me agrada más que las grandes tiendas donde me rechazaron solo con decir mi nombre. Miro la hora y compruebo que faltan diez minutos para la hora de mi entrevista, lo que hace que suspire aliviada. Empiezo a caminar de un lado a otro, bastante nerviosa, lo que hace que Peeta comience a reír. Lo miro, enojada, y continúo con mi caminata hasta las diez en punto.

Entramos y nos encontramos con la tienda vacía, aunque el sonido de una campanilla que anuncia nuestra llegada me hace suponer que la dueña de la tienda está atrás, quizás en alguna especie de depósito, o algo por el estilo. Esperamos en el reducido espacio hasta que ella hace su aparición. Tigris tiene un aspecto muy propio del Capitolio que me resulta bastante chocante; no puedo entender como pueden vestirse así. Toda su ropa y su maquillaje le dan un aspecto felino muy inusual.

_— Así que esta es la chica. –_ Dice y sale del mostrador. Da un par de vueltas alrededor mío, lo que de hecho me incomoda un poco y luego asiente satisfecha. –_ Bien, estás contratada chica._ – Me dice con una gran sonrisa. Yo la miro confundida.

_— ¿En serio?_ – Le pregunto sin poder dar crédito a lo que mis oídos oyeron._ - ¿No hace falta que llene una pila de formularios, ni que le cuente de mis experiencias ni nada?_

_— No querida, el chico me habló tanto de ti que siento que te conozco._

Peeta le murmura algo a Tigris que no consigo escuchar y me sonríe, haciendo que yo me sonroje. Creo que desde que vivo en el Capitolio que no he dejado de sonrojarme ni un solo día, aunque también creo que me han sobrado los motivos. No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de comentarios, ni tampoco creo poder acostumbrarme algún día.

_— Bueno, empiezas mañana Katniss. –_ Me dice Tigris sacándome de mis cavilaciones. _– La tienda abre a las nueve, pero yo usualmente llego a las ocho y media para preparar todo. Luego cerramos de una a cuatro para almorzar y cerramos definitivamente a las ocho. ¿De acuerdo?_

_— De acuerdo. –_ Memorizo el horario. _– Muchas gracias._

_— Agradécelo al chico. –_ Me sonríe. _– Por cierto Peeta, guárdame unos panes con nueces que en la tarde pasaré._

_— Por supuesto. –_ Responde él con aplomo._ – Nos vemos Tigris._

_— Adiós. –_ Le digo mientras salimos de la tienda.

Caminamos de vuelta a la zona más poblada del Capitolio, que poco a poco se va llenando de transeúntes. Todo me parece mucho más bonito ahora, y me resultan menos odiosas las personas de este lugar, al menos de momento. Casi sin darme cuenta empiezo a cantar en voz baja una vieja canción, lo que provoca que Peeta me mire extrañado.

_— ¿Qué? –_ Le digo confundida al ver su mirada. – _Sí, ya se que no es la música de moda, pero es una vieja canción que solía cantar cuando era chica y…_

_— Es la canción del valle._ – Murmura abstraído.

_— ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

Me resulta extraño que la conozca porque es una vieja canción que ya estaba muy pasada de moda cuando mi padre era joven, y lo está más aún en este momento. Recuerdo que mi papá solía cantármela cuando no podía dormir y yo misma la cantaba cuando despertaba tras haber tenido una pesadilla. Quizás el papá de Peeta también se la cantó para ahuyentar los malos sueños; por alguna razón no logro imaginarme a su madre haciéndolo; la mujer es toda una bruja.

Peeta no contesta y continuamos nuestro camino en silencio. Sin embargo no es un silencio agradable, como sucedió muchas otras veces, sino uno incómodo, aplastante. Toda la alegría que sentía por el empleo se esfuma de golpe. Me pregunto si se habrá molestado por la canción, aunque no veo ningún motivo para ello. Quizás la melodía le trajo algún recuerdo desagradable; el solo pensarlo hace que me sienta irracionalmente triste. No sé que hacer; ni tampoco que decir.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro edificio siento que somos dos extraños nuevamente, y debo admitir que me duele enormemente. Los ojos comienzan a picarme, y de repente me siento como una niña, sola y desprotegida en esta gran ciudad. Quiero mi distrito, quiero mi bosque, quiero a mi madre, quiero a Gale… No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que algo se ha roto entre Peeta y yo, y de forma irreparable. Ni siquiera tengo el valor suficiente como para preguntarle si hice algo mal. Su mirada ausente, vacía me acobarda y lo único que quiero es estar lejos suyo para no seguir provocándole tristeza.

Decido que no quiero estar en este lugar, al menos no ahora. Hago caso omiso de mi vecino, al igual que ha estado haciendo conmigo desde que canté la canción del valle y salgo corriendo en dirección opuesta al centro de la ciudad, en busca de algo que ni yo misma conozco. Ignoro las lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas ahora, y sigo, doblando por calles que ni siquiera conozco.

Mientras corro analizo lo irreal de la situación, lo extraño que me parece el repentino rechazo de Peeta. ¿Qué hice mal? Juro que no volveré a cantar nunca más si todo se arregla, pero al parecer no funcionará.

Cuando llevo unas diez calles me doy cuenta que no estoy lo suficientemente lejos así que tomo el primer autobús que veo, sin fijarme siquiera a donde va. No quiero ir a ningún lado en particular, solo lejos…

* * *

**Hola! Cómo andan? Tanto tiempo no? Seguro me quieren matar por haber estado más de una semana sin actualizar, y yo también me quiero matar por hacerlo, pero la semana pasada empecé la universidad de nuevo y apenas me acostumbré a los horarios ya me atosigan con trabajos, así que voy a pasar un buen tiempo en la biblioteca :p **

**Bueno respecto del capítulo, que raro no? :p Parece que a Peeta no le gustó la canción de Katniss, o quizás le recordó algo, ya vamos a saber que pasa :p Pareciera que la reacción de Katniss es un poco exagerada, pero esto va a ser el desencadenante para otro momento, y para que entre en escena otro personaje :) Ya van a saber quien es, pero pueden intentar adivinarlo :p Por otro lado el capítulo siguiente va a ser un poquito más largo, y se pone interesante para escribir :p **

**Por último muchas gracias por los reviews, no los voy a responder por este capítulo porque estoy haciendo esto bien apurada para irme a hacer un trabajo, es que no aguanté más sin actualizar :( De todas formas leo todos los reviews y les agradezco mucho que se tomen un tiempo para leer mi historia :) **

**Nos leemos en otra ocasión, espero esta semana :p**

**Saludos!**


End file.
